Lindsay
Lindsay Top is the Blonde on the TD series. She has competed in all three seasons, and continues to do her best, despite her lack of brain power. Profile Lindsay is proof that life is easier when you're drop dead gorgeous, but to be fair, mother nature balanced things by making her as sharp as a frosted cupcake. She's also a Daddy's girl; and Daddy makes a lot of money. When he's not spending time taking care of his vintage Ferrari, he lavishes his "little chipmunk" with whatever her heart desires. Lindsay's Sweet Sixteen party cost more than your house. Lindsay doesn't have much in the way of plans for her future. She just wants to spend all of her waking hours prettying herself up for any cute guy who's willing to give her all of his attention. Her hobbies include primping, preening, plucking and posing in any nearby mirror to make sure she's still stunning. Lindsay also loves to chat on the phone, on-line or two whoever will listen. Generally speaking, anything that isn't too demanding for her brain. Lindsay is surprisingly athletic - MVP on her high school gymnastic teams (And she looks sooo cute in the outfit!) Her team-mates have to admit that Lindsay's not just pretty - she's pretty nice too (like a can of soda, sugary sweet and effervescent). Because of this, her mother fears Lindsay will be taken advantage of by "stronger" personalities. Usually Lindsay doesn't like things like "work," or "dirt," or "working in the dirt," but when she found out about the auditions for Total Drama Island she couldn't resist being on TV so that her gorgeousness could be shared with millions of people. If nothing else, Lindsay is generous.﻿ Coverage When Total Drama Comeback started, Lindsay was thrilled to begin again; however, her enthusiasm was more or less killed when Tyler, her boyfriend, came back in a depressed, non-competitive state, wearing not his sporty clothing but a Hawaiian shirt. Lindsay was determined to keep up her enthusiasm, and competed with all her gusto (her cheerleading routine certainly made all the guys pay attention). As she continued, it was obvious that she was too focused on make-up, friends, and personality to really be a strong competitor, plus she couldn't be totally into it when her boyfriend had some problem she couldn't get him to admit. He finally did, and through her innocent and cheerful manner, Lindsay managed to find a solution for Tyler's mom trouble, and cheer him out of his funk. The problem was, Lindsay's vapid ways and old grudge with Heather came back in a vengeance from the secret alliance, and voted her off to prevent her from ever going after Heather again. When she arrived at the Playa de Losers, Leshawna told her about the secret alliance, and what they should do to stop it. Lindsay eventually reunited with Tyler when he was eliminated, and cheered him out of the depression of losing the major sports challenge caused. She spent pretty much the rest of TDC in the sidelines, but always supportive and cheerful. When Total Drama Battlegrounds began, Lindsay was determined yet again to make herself a star, and get into the game; the former is possible, the latter not so. Her main source of distraction came from her roommates (Leshawna, Mandy, and Noah). The girls were prone to arguments and going through her stuff, while Noah, whom she was interested in learning from, was not exactly the most polite of boys. Then came her rivalry with Courtney, which started rather abruptly when she caught the CIT on a bad day, and then began bickering with her. The two are still at odds, which is odd considering even Heather is taking baby steps to getting on okay terms with Lindsay. Lindsay continues to compete, but it is obvious from her dialogue that there are other issues at hand besides the rivalries, like the unhealthy advice her father gives her. Love Interests Lindsay has only been interested in Tyler since the beginning, a forbidden love that happened when they were on separate teams. Between TDI and TDC, Tyler was distant, which made Lindsay worry; as it turned out, he was having family problems. When TDC came around, Lindsay gave him the support and advice he needed to take on his problems with his mother. As Lindsay and Tyler's relationship grows, Lindsay has tried to become more friendly with his friends, namely Ezekiel, but this is difficult because it invokes the anger and jealousy of Heather. VR Challenges Lindsay has only survived the Alien VR Challenge. In that, she was rewarded with VIP status for destroying the Alien Queen herself. In the Zombie challenge, she was unable to escape when trapped by zombies with Tyler (though he managed to make it). In the Vampire challenge, she was captured and brainwashed by Dracula. In the Giant Monster challenge, she was on the bridge when Valerie blew it up, perishing in the explosion. Trivia *Lindsay used some of the TDB characters' names during TDC, which were decided by the author then but totally unknown to the readers. *TKN claims one of his favorite jokes he did is still the CPR joke on Day 1 of TDC (see quotes below). *Lindsay's father believes that she is so naive, she is only good for being pretty, and thus will have to find a man to take care of her; this is why his advice seems so shallow when Lindsay repeats it. *Lindsay comes from a rich family, but doesn't seem to take that into consideration when dealing with others, the prize money, or just the contest in general; it probably is part of her desire to be independent. *Although she is in love with Tyler, she adores the affection of other boys. *In TDC, Lindsay was eliminated in Snow Way Day. *Lindsay's sister, Paula, is actually the judge from American Idol. Quotes "CPR doesn't involve tongue? But that guy in health class told me it did when I had to practice with him." *''She thinks about this for a few seconds, then gasps and scowls''.* "He read the manuel wrong!" - TDC, Chapter 3, after she tries CPR. Category:Characters Category:contestants Category:contestants